


Bust your windows

by Theonya



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt, F/M, Light Angst, Slice of Life, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Она знает о нем многое – любимый цвет, цифру, блюдо, песню, радиостанцию (а иногда и включает в офисе М-Джаз только для того, чтобы он развеселился), любимую футбольную команду, животных, головные уборы, тип девушек (конечно же, милашки, хотя он и сам не понимает, что наибольшей сладостью является он сам), качества характера, которые ему нравятся. Знает так же, что он ненавидит и презирает, на что не хочет обращать внимания. Она слишком много о нем знает.И не дай Бог кто-то узнает об этом.
Relationships: Helga Pataki & Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 1





	1. Bust your windows

Хельге уже 23. Она до сих пор худая и нескладная, как подросток, и если бы каждый в маленьком городке не знал, кто такая замдиректора сети "Патакис", все бы и сейчас принимали её за девочку. Впрочем, это несложно - до сих пор два хвоста, бант, отсутствие косметики и странные для этой местности наряды. Конечно, не розовое детское платье, но пышные короткие юбки из фатина, маечки и футболочки не по размеру, которые лучше подошли бы к широким штанам и бейсболкам, и кеды: ходить на каблуках, когда ты и так высокая - невероятно глупо. Ей нравится. Так же, как и нравится воображать, что Арнольд украдкой косится на её стройные ноги, и все чудесно. А для тех, кому не нравится, есть крепкое словцо и тяжелая рука.  
Родители иногда вздыхают, а сестра смеется над ней, такой неловкой и забавной, но на деле девушка вовсе не глупа. Окончить школу с золотой медалью, идти на красный диплом по менеджменту и тайком отсылать старые стихи в газету, где их с радостью печатают даже без подписей, - не так уж и плохо. Учитывая, что любимицей семьи всегда была Ольга, переехавшая в далекие края вслед за любовью, ей удалось немало удивить родителей и утереть им нос, когда они открыли глаза.

И кто теперь победитель, а?  
Только один пункт все еще не поддается тому, чтобы поставить галочку, зачеркнуть и забыть к чертовой матери.

Когда она видит его, то нервничает больше обычного. Папка с распоряжениями отца швыряется на стол, за которым сидит он, её теперь подчиненный, в прошлом - одноклассник, но всегда - любимый. Она знает - он не хотел бы на неё работать, но другого выхода нет: Патаки за эти годы выкупили половину города. Она предпочитает не замечать. Она предпочитает после того, как перекинется с ним парой злых слов, пойти в кабинет и полюбоваться портретом - неизменная спокойная улыбка, светлые волосы, кепочка, - почти как в детстве, только сейчас. Ничего не меняется. 

Хельга не хочет взрослеть.  
Не хочет видеть, как её бывшие друзья создают семьи и рожают детей. Ненавидит, когда этим хвалятся, и все, исключая Фиби, все же хвалятся, ведь это единственный способ сделать ей больно. Лучшая подруга все понимает, но её счастье не мешает дружбе, не мозолит глаза... За исключением единственного: милая азиаточка все же сошлась с Его другом, и иногда им приходится пересекаться и в гостеприимном доме на окраине города. 

Она сходит с ума.  
Не смея называть даже его имени, она разлучает Его с каждой девушкой, с которой Он посмеет встречаться. И с этой рыжей выскочкой, "Мисс Совершенством", и с какой-то милашкой, и с блондинкой, чем-то похожей на неё саму - она знает, как надавить, оскорбить, отвадить. Со школьной скамьи она весьма продвинулась в этом деле. На самом деле она справилась бы с задачей, даже если бы блондин начал встречаться с мужчинами. К счастью, он не принимает даже попыток, с каждым днем становясь все мрачнее, и даже улыбка ей как начальнику становится вымученной. Естественно - она разбила его мотоцикл после поцелуев с какой-то очередной дурочкой. Она побила стекла в его квартире - все, до которых смогла докинуть камень, - после того, как там переночевала другая. Никто не смог бы доказать, что это именно она, но после нескольких намеков он понял – личная неудачная жизнь того не стоит.  
Алтарь в кладовке переехал на её новую квартиру, постепенно разрастаясь на одну из двух комнат. Все стены обклеены его фотографиями. В шкатулке - ручка, которую одолжил он. Под стеклом - заламинированная шпаргалка, которую он забыл после экзамена. В коробочке - его учебник, она когда-то не вернула, сделав вид, что потеряла, но возместила ущерб. Шина от его велосипеда, сломанный будильник, клетка попугая, розочка из кармана выпускного костюма, галстук оттуда же (каким он милым был, когда напился и настойчиво пригласил её на танец! надо было потом все же не давать ему пощечину...) - все, что она могла найти. Все, связанное с ним, включая всяческие соломинки, одноразовые стаканы, полотенца... Однажды она настолько потеряла контроль, что стянула с веревки его футболку, которая отлично смотрится на подушке величиной с неё. Девушка специально ездила в соседний город за принтом в натуральную величину - подушка для объятий с Арнольдом в плавках (а фотография-то класса с девятого, на море тогда ездили параллелью, и все глазели, косились, оценивали блондина! кроме Брэйни, который сначала противно сопел над ухом, а потом приятно отбулькивался от грязной воды), жемчужина коллекции.  
Она знает о нем многое – любимый цвет, цифру, блюдо, песню, радиостанцию (а иногда и включает в офисе М-Джаз только для того, чтобы он развеселился), любимую футбольную команду, животных, головные уборы, тип девушек (конечно же, милашки, хотя он и сам не понимает, что наибольшей сладостью является он сам), качества характера, которые ему нравятся. Знает так же, что он ненавидит и презирает, на что не хочет обращать внимания. Она слишком много о нем знает.

И не дай Бог, кто-то узнает об этом.  
Он же точно не узнает, пока она не...  
А она и не. И совсем не стыдно. Она отбросила любую надежду на то, что он когда-либо обратит внимание: за десять с лишком лет этого так и не произошло. Ей остаются лишь мечты. Ей остается лишь танцевать с ним на фоне закатного неба, открывать глаза и снова глупо смотреть в потолок - Патаки не плачут! Она почти физически чувствует его прикосновения, чуткие руки, нежные губы, почти физически чувствует их везде, и в такие моменты невероятно радуется переезду. Она чувствует, как он играет с прядями её волос, когда идет по улице, а хвосты колышет ветер. Она чувствует его улыбку, когда светит солнце, в дождь он приводит её в чувство под душем, она забывает пить горячий шоколад, а приходя с работы, тешит себя мыслью, что это он не допил… Ей снится по ночам каждая минута вместе, начиная со дня знакомства, заканчивая нынешним рабочим. Во сне Он сам говорит хорошие слова, утешает – её, только её, а не всех вокруг, и она сворачивается клубочком вокруг его коленей, глядя в полные сочувствия и желания глаза, не желая уходить в холодную реальность.  
Потому что все, что она может там - следовать за ним, делая вид, что идет по своим делам.

Так оно и есть.  
 ~~Единственное дело Хельги Патаки – это Арнольд.~~


	2. Chronophobia

С каждым днем Фиби все мрачней. С каждым разом, когда Хельга шлет ей смайлики и стикеры в мессенджере. Ей кажется, что с годами розовые юбки — все короче, а кому-то уже пора обращаться к специалисту.  
Она не оборвёт истончившуюся связь.  
Она — единственная ниточка из реальности для Хельги Патаки.  
(Или это так выглядит.)  
Словно волосинка, выбившаяся из прически, это не портит Фиби и не помогает ей. Чистый факт: подруга окончательно сходит с ума, и это с легкостью может кончиться невероятно ужасно, но  
все еще длится.  
Никто не посмеет впасть в немилость сумасшедшей королевы, даже если вокруг все рушится.  
«Все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза»  
Она качает на руках малышку-дочь, Джеральд снова пропадает на работе. У нее вроде бы куча забот, кроме Хельги, но…  
— Алло, ты не спишь?

Возможно, быть в заблуждении — благо. Прожить на острове безвылазно, не зная, что еще существует Земля, мелкие события воспринимаются как рождение новых звёзд — пафосно и с радостным безразличием. Жить иллюзиями столько лет — невозможно, и её карточный домик разрушился. Рассыпался.  
Арнольд смотрит на неё со смесью горечи и смертельной усталости в глазах.  
— Что я опять сделал не так?  
— Все в порядке, Шо… — она откашливается и называет его по имени. — Я смотрю, ты отпуск не отгулял. Может, пойдёшь?  
— Где подвох?  
— Его нет. Честно. Смотри, у тебя ещё и премия от продаж будет к отпускным…  
Это было настолько не похоже на неё, что на секунду на его лице промелькнуло детское недоумение.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — приподнимает уголок губ она, не глядя в глаза.  
Хельгу Патаки никто не рискнёт назвать слабой и жалкой, но именно так думает Арнольд о своей начальнице сейчас, не совсем понимая, что она сломалась окончательно.  
Ей становится противно от самой себя, от ожидающей дома кучи мелочей, от собственных мелких ритуалов. Он чего-то ждёт или хочет спросить «Всё в порядке?», но не решается, молча встаёт — рубашка в клетку, руки в карманы, пятница — свободный от формы день, — и почти уходит, когда его настигает:  
— Ты все ещё живёшь в Сансет Армс? У вас нет свободных номеров?  
— Что-нибудь придумаем, Хельга.  
Его светлые глаза снова затягиваются усталой пеленой после того, как потеплели.

Джеральд не понимает, почему жена все ещё носится с полоумной Патаки, как курица с яйцом, но замирает без указаний Фиби, когда видит, с какой любовью странная женщина склонилась над ребенком, поменяла подгузник и что-то засюсюкала, положила обратно в манеж, медленно опускаясь на пол, в облако пышных рюшей. Плечи подозрительно вздрагивали, она запрокинула голову и беззвучно закричала, сжимая себя за икры.  
Яркая сломанная игрушка в комнате пастельных тонов.  
Он разбудил Фиби, показал ей — молчи! И сонная азиатка увидела беззвучную истерику подруги, встрепенулись, принесла теплого молока…

Она безжалостно рвет фотографии, прячет улики и вывозит на городскую свалку ночью, тайно, как труп, где со слезами на глазах смотрит, как-то, что собиралось, ради чего она рисковала и плакала, становится мусором. Взмах волшебной палочки — и ты принцесса, после 12 — наоборот. Жаль, в 27 совсем не работает — вообще никак, только звенящее внутри отчаяние и «Хельга Джеральдин Патаки, богиня несуществующих отношений, может, соберёшься?» ехидным внутренним голосом — вот что ожидает Золушку наутро.  
А потом она приобретает новую, более деловую и спокойную одежду, становясь похожей даже не на Ольгу, а на Мириам во время болезни Большого Боба, и едкое желание сделать в квартире капитальный ремонт, чтобы ничего не напоминало, чтобы все стало новым — от техники до плинтусов.  
Арнольд находит ей комнату. Не слишком просторную, но сейчас — это то, что надо. Его дедушка с бабушкой ушли в мир иной, и теперь никто не дразнит запахами выпечки из кухни, но есть плита, микроволновка, мультиварка — что хочешь.  
— Добро пожаловать, — вздыхает он. — Правила просты: глубокой ночью не шуметь, голышом не ходить. Громко не кричать, не ругаться матом: в одной из комнат — семья с ребенком.  
Сансет Армс слишком изменился за прошедшие годы, но уют никуда не ушел.  
— Пить можно?  
— Комната, общий зал и кухня.  
Не то, чтобы она рассчитывала на какой-либо из случайных романтических моментов, типа «воссоединение спустя годы», но прием был холодноват.  
— Отметишь со мной? — нервно сглотнула она. — У меня есть ром, могу купить колу…  
Он поднял нечитаемый взгляд и усмехнулся. Конечно, откажет, и дело с концом. Хельга когда-нибудь излечится от наваждения или, скорее, умрет от осколков разбитого очарования, торчащих из открытой раны под названием «сердце».  
— Тащи ко мне, там есть кола.

Под неторопливый М-Джаз она чувствовала себя одновременно гангстером, ждущим заказа, и куртизанкой, соблазняющей гранитную скалу. Первая поллитровка рома отлично ушла с холодным напитком, и сейчас они начали виски хозяина комнаты и Пепси.  
Ей до боли хотелось обнять парня, которым она так долго болела, но все, что она позволила себе — склонить голову на плечо, облокотиться на него и смотреть в одно и то же закатное небо.  
— А я не совсем противная, когда молчу, да?  
— Ты не противная, но и не нравишься мне. По крайней мере — в трезвом виде.  
— Понятно.  
Она сделала глоток.  
— Все так изменилось с тех пор, как мы были детьми  
— Другое время, другие правила…  
— И мы другие.  
— Интересно, что бы ты сказал девятилетнему себе?  
— Не стремись повзрослеть. Жизнь отымеет нас всех. Мне хотелось стать мудрым и справедливым, к новым приключениям, найти родителей, но…  
— Вышло наоборот.  
— Да ну тебя…  
Она усмехнулась.  
— Смешно, как у двух разных людей могут одинаково не совпасть ожидания от взрослости. Я не ждала дивную новую жизнь, которая откроется только за очередным поворотом, но, кажется, все более-менее интересное произошло со мной до начала колледжа.  
— Ты чертовски права.  
— Аж грустно стало.  
Бутылка подходила к половине. Звёзды, тусклые из-за мегаполиса, захватили темную небесную ткань.  
— Сейчас.  
Он что-то нажал на компьютере, и на настоящие наложились искусственные огоньки, словно продолжение и дополнение неба. Она поняла, что на самом деле Арнольд, кажется, не изменился, хотя и не подозревает о том.  
Плохо.  
— Красиво. Ты молодец.  
— Благодарю, мисс Патаки, — ответил он как на работе.  
— Брось, я извиняюсь, что была такой задницей…  
С каждым словом ей становилось чуть легче. Хельга так и уснула: на полу его комнаты, со стаканом в руках. Нахмуренная и домашняя, она казалась привычнее маски, которую упрямо натягивала.  
Ему казалось, что напускная женственность ей совсем не идёт, но если она делает, значит, надо, значит таковы правила этого мира.

Фиби заметила, что подруга изменилась:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да… — непривычно замешкалась Хельга. — Я переехала.  
— Смена обстановки пошла тебе только на пользу. Ты начинаешь светиться и выглядеть здоровее…  
— Я в Сансет Армс.  
— С ума сошла?  
— Да, Фибс, — задумчиво улыбнулась та. — Скоро мы разочаруем друг друга, и всё кончится.  
— Глупая.  
— Вообще я хочу стать его другом. Настоящим.  
— Эх ты, королева френдзоны…  
— И сети супермаркетов, между прочим.  
Хельга внутренне кипела на медленном огне. Арнольд, кажется, отстаивал, относился чуть лучше, но было неясно — он ведь со всеми такой? Флегматичный и спокойный — каким есть, был и будет.  
Фиби допила кофе, качнула коляску пару раз, обняла подругу.  
— Смотри, не заиграйся.  
Было поздно.  
Кажется, Хельга начала влюбляться в него заново.


End file.
